Bloody Mary
by vampiress94
Summary: Comment peut-on être tué dans une pièce close ? Et pourquoi ? Et si SPR n'était pas assez fort cette fois ? Quand le doute s'installe, seul un miroir peut dévoiler la vérité. Les miroirs et les légendes urbaines. Spoilers ahead.
1. Chapter 1 : comment ça un meurtre?

_Comment peut-on être tué dans une pièce close ? Et pourquoi ? Et si SPR n'était pas assez fort cette fois ? Quand le doute s'installe, seul un miroir peut dévoiler la vérité._

**Bloody Mary **

**Chapitre 1 : Comment ça, un meurtre ?**

_« C'est fou comme un simple miroir peut s'avérer terrifiant. Il suffit de se trouver dans une pièce sombre, complètement seule, pour que votre simple reflet vous fasse sursauter. Bien sûr, ça ne marche que si vous êtes tendus et que vous croyez aux esprits. Moi ? J'y crois complètement. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en suis un. »_

_ « Tanyama-San ?

_ …

_ Tanyama-San ! »

Cette fois-ci, je me réveillais, tombant de ma chaise. Très vite, je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie au beau milieu d'un cours de maths. Le professeur était d'ailleurs devant moi, attendant patiemment que décide de me lever. Je poussais un long soupir en me redressant : avec ce professeur, dormir en cours signifiait une longue discussion avec lui au lieu de rentrer chez soi, pour voir notre train de vie. Qui a dit qu'avoir des profs qui cherchent à nous comprendre était une bonne chose. Je sentais que j'allais, de nouveau, arriver en retard au travail et cette fois-ci, mon boss n'allait vraiment pas être content (bon d'accord il n'est jamais content, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter).

Comme prévu, je fus retenue pendant près d'une heure par ce prof, qui ne cessa de me prodiguer de « précieux » conseil (ça bien sûr, c'est lui qui le dit, pas moi) comme quoi je dois me coucher tôt et autres. Dès qu'il me libéra, je me mis à courir, après tout, même s'il était évident que je serais en retard, je pouvais quand même limiter ce retard au minimum.

Une autre raison apparu bientôt, me forçant à accélérer. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et pas qu'un peu. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais complètement trempée de la tête au pied. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était le froid. Qu'importe la température, la pluie est toujours froide, et tous ceux qui finissent comme moi à ce moment précis sont complètement frigorifiés.

En atteignant la porte de l'agence (après avoir réaliser un nouveau record entre l'école et le bureau), je me souvenais du rêve que j'avais fait en cours. Il n'y avait pas d'image, juste du son, mais la voix avait été si froide qu'elle était restée gravée dans ma mémoire. Je songeais que moi aussi je croyais aux esprits, même si la raison était tout à fait différente (au lieu d'être un esprit je les traque). Ce que je ne comprenais pas en revanche c'était la fixation que cet esprit avait fait sur les miroirs.

Laissant ça de côté, je poussais la porte, sachant très bien quels seraient les premiers mots que j'entendrais.

« Mai, thé. »

Je soupirais : pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais personne pour accepter un pari perdu d'avance. Je me séchais rapidement, puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine et préparais le thé de mon patron, en faisant tout mon possible pour que mes mains arrêtent de trembler. En fait, j'en fis trois tasses : une pour le patron narcissique, une pour moi, qui était toujours frigorifiée et la dernière, pour dieux sait qui puisque Lin n'en voudrait probablement pas.

« Tanyama-San ? »

Je me retournais brutalement…et cognais Lin de plein fouet (heureusement que 'avais laissé le thé sur le buffet). Il m'attrapa les épaules pour être sûr que je ne tomberais pas et s'écarta de moi.

« Tu es frigorifiée, remarqua-t-il, garde une tasse, je prends les deux autres. »

Je le regardais, abasourdie, tandis que Koujo Lin faisait preuve de gentillesse à mon égard. Il porta son thé à Naru et donna l'autre tasse au client qui était avec lui et que je n'avais même pas remarqué (quelque fois, avoir de l'instinct est une bonne chose, à moins que ce ne soit que le hasard), avant de revenir vers moi, une serviette à la main.

« Sèche toi, ordonna Naru depuis le canapé où il était assis, tu ne vas sans doute pas tomber malade mais au cas où je me trompe, vaut mieux faire attention. »

D'accord, il y avait un client, mais s'il pensait que ça allait le protéger (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas il vient de m'insulter car seul les idiots n'attrape jamais de rhume), il se trompait lourdement. Je me séchais les cheveux plus sérieusement que la première fois, avant de lui lancer la serviette trempée dessus. Ça eût au moins le don de faire disparaître ce petit rictus suffisant que je déteste tant. Par contre, le regard qu'il me lança m'indiqua clairement que je n'étais plus très loin de perdre mon job.

Le client, ou plutôt la cliente, se contenta de rire un peu, tandis que je récupérais la serviette pour la mettre à sécher. Shibuya Kazuya, ou Naru pour les intimes, soupira avant de revenir sur le terrain qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, le travail.

« Si vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui vous amène ici. »

A ces mots, la cliente retrouva complètement son sérieux. C'était une femme magnifique d'environ trente ans, dont les cheveux noirs atteignaient les épaules. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, et je sentais que l'affaire qu'elle apportait n'avait rien de facile.

« Je suis professeure au lycée français de Tokyo. Il y a quelques semaines, un des élèves est mort. Bien sûr, la police mène l'enquête, mais le fait est qu'il a été tué dans sa salle de bain sans fenêtre et fermée de l'intérieur, très Sherlock Holmes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il y a deux jours, la police a conclu au suicide mais personne ni croit vraiment. Enfin bref, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ce serait un fantôme qui aurait fait le coup. Je voudrais, et bien sûr la direction est d'accord avec moi, que vous vérifiez cela. »

Naru soupira, et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Nous ne sommes pas la police, nous n'enquêtons pas sur des meurtres.

_ Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, je veux, et la direction aussi, que disparaissent toutes ces rumeurs donc il faudrait que vous y alliez, vérifiez si oui ou non il y a des esprits qui tuent nos élèves et s'il y en a les exterminer. »

Wow, l'entendre dire exterminer comme si on devait tuer le fantôme venait de la faire baisser dans mon estime. Par contre j'étais d'accord que si vraiment il y avait un esprit, il fallait lui permettre de quitter la Terre et d'aller là où vont les âmes des morts. J'attendais la réponse de Naru, un peu anxieuse. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence (quelle mise en scène !), il reprit enfin la parole.

« Nous auront besoin d'une pièce qui nous servira de base, ainsi que de chambres au cas où nous devrions rester la nuit. On arrivera dans trois jours.»

Rayonnante, la cliente remercia tout le monde, avant de partir.

_ « Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu accepterais.

_ Ca semblait plutôt intéressant. Mai, appelle les autres et parle leur de l'affaire. Qu'ils viennent ici dans deux jours, pour parler des détails, avant qu'on y aille.

_ Un meeting avant le début de l'affaire ?

_ Le meurtre est récent, il y aura peut-être encore quelques journalistes.

_ Probablement. »

Après ça, il s'enferma dans son bureau et j'approchais la main du combiné. En moins d'un quart d'heure, toute l'équipe habituelle avait accepté de venir, sauf Masako qui avait 'malheureusement' une affaire importante qui l'attendait loin de Tokyo. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre et mon boss lui trouverait sans doute à redire. Je décidais donc de le prévenir.

Au moment où j'allais frapper à sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et je reculais pour éviter mon patron. Je lui parlais rapidement de Masako et de son tournage et il referma la porte, après avoir demandé une nouvelle tasse de thé. Je fixais la porte sans rien dire, me demandant si je devais mettre quelque chose dans son foutu thé.

Après toutes les années que j'avais passées à travailler pour lui (je venais de quitter le lycée), mon béguin pour lui avait finalement disparu et son caractère, qui ne s'était pas du tout arrangé, commençait à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Quand il était retourné en Angleterre pour rendre le corps de Gene, j'avais beaucoup pleuré mais lorsqu'il était réapparu trois mois plus tard et qu'il avait rouvert l'agence, je m'étais rendue compte que je lui en voulais, à cause de la façon dont il m'avait rejetée avant de partir. Comme résultat, je détestait l'ambiance qui régnait à présent au bureau : silencieuse et oppressante.

« Tanyama-San, ça va ? »

Je me tournais vers lui. C'était sans doute celui qui avait le plus changé. Il semblait plus gentil, et par-dessus tout, il ne me haïssait plus à cause du fait que j'étais japonaise.

« Oui, désolée de vous avoir inquiété. »

Je m'apprêtais à aller à la cuisine préparer le thé mais Lin m'attrapa le bras avant de me tendre la tasse qu'il tenait à la main.

« Donne lui ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne verra aucune différence. »

Yup, décidément plus gentil. Je portais la tasse au patron, et la posais sur son bureau. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais cessé d'attendre un 'merci' de sa part mais je restais quand même plantée là, observant mon reflet dans la fenêtre derrière lui. _Reflet, comme avec un miroir_ … Hum, d'où est-ce que ça venait ? Probablement un résidu du rêve. Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant si je devais en parler à Naru, puis décidais que non. Je sortais du bureau sans avoir obtenu le merci tant convoité (par le passé bien sûr).

D'une certaine façon, j'étais impatiente de commencer cette affaire, même si je sentais qu'elle allait être épuisante. Vraiment, je n'en pouvais plus de l'ambiance au bureau.

**A/N : premier chapie d'une nouvelle fanfic qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, elles me font écrire plus vite. Dernier détail, les personnages ne sont pas aussi OCC qu'ils ne le paraissent ici ne vous inquiétez pas.**


	2. Chapter 2 : effets d'optique?

**Hello, pour répondre aux questions qu'on m'a posées, je ne sais même pas encore si je vais en faire une histoire d'amour. Si je décide d'en faire une, ce sera sans doute un LinxMai, puisqu'on en trouve pas beaucoup, mais je ne promets rien.** **Sinon, j'essaie de rester dans le vrai sur le lycée français, sauf que je ne suis pas sure qu'il y est un dortoir. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, on va faire comme si.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Tu le sais sans doute, briser un miroir, c'est sept ans de malheur. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Il y a longtemps, on pensait que les miroirs reflétaient l'âme, briser un miroir c'est donc briser son âme. Les romains étaient les premiers a en fabriquer et ils pensaient que la vie se renouvelait tous les sept ans, c'est pour ça que la destruction a besoin de sept ans pour être réparée. Pour conjurer le sort, il suffit de jeter tous les morceaux dans l'eau courante, qui emportera les malheurs avec elle. Tu comprends maintenant ? Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais fait plus attention et je …_

La sonnerie du téléphone m'empêcha d'entendre la suite. Grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, même pour moi, je décrochais le combiné. La voix de mon patron à l'autre bout du fil me réveilla aussitôt et je regardais mon réveil, paniquée. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, l'heure à laquelle un coup de téléphone n'est jamais bon signe.

_ « Naru, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à cet heure ?

_ Il y a eu un accident au lycée français, on passe te chercher dans un quart d'heure.

_ Quel genre d'incident ? Demandais-je à la tonalité indifférente du téléphone, va te faire voir enfoiré narcissique. » (Il était trop tôt pour que je supporte de me faire raccrocher au nez.)

Je m'étirai, puis me préparais en quelques minutes. Même la douche avait été ultra rapide. Par chance, j'avais toujours une valise prête, justement pour ce genre d'urgence. Je m'habillais rapidement, choisissant une robe bleue ciel toute simple qui arrivait au dessus du genou. Un coup de brosse et j'étais fin prête.

Exactement un quart d'heure après l'appel, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, déposant la valise juste à côté de la porte. Bien entendu, c'était mon patron, qui ne prit même pas la peine de me dire bonjour. (Bien sûr je m'y attendais mais ça fait toujours bizarre.) J'attrapais ma valise et commençai à la trainer sur le palier, pas à cause de son poids mais vu l'heure, c'était normal que je sois encore un peu fatiguée.

« Tu dormiras dans le van, dépêches-toi. »

Et voilà comment mon cher patron motive ses troupes ! Au moins, il attrapa la valise, qu'il porta sans problème jusqu'aux voitures. Il la jeta littéralement dans le coffre de Bou-San, avant de monter dans le van. Je montais à côté de lui et Lin démarra avant même que la portière ne soit correctement fermée (c'est vous dire s'ils étaient pressés).

_ « Alors, tentais-je une nouvelle fois, quel genre d'incident ?

_ J'ai dit accident pas incident, répondit Naru, fidèle à lui-même, si tu ne connais même pas la différence je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

_ Keh , c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais attendu quoi que ce soit. Donc, quel genre d'accident et qui a été blessé ?

_ Une jeune fille a perdu les yeux dans sa salle de bain. Elle est en état de choc et n'a toujours rien dit mais, comme la victime, elle était enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Sa camarade de chambre à appelé les professeurs quand elle l'a entendu crier et ils ont dû défoncer la porte pour l'atteindre. »

Perdre ses yeux, ça c'était quelque chose que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à vivre et je plaignais cette adolescente qui venait de voir sa vie gâchée.

_ « Je sais ce que tu penses, lança soudain Naru, mais la plaindre ne nous permettra pas de résoudre cette affaire, concentre toi pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

_ Si seulement c'était vrai, que tu savais vraiment ce que je pense… »

Oui, si seulement … il aurait peut être compris à quel point il m'avait blessée quand il avait dit que c'était de Gene de j'étais amoureuse. Non, stop, inutile de rabâcher le passé. Comme dirait le patron, ce n'est pas utile à l'enquête. Bon, maintenant que j'étais de nouveau déprimée (c'est dingue le pouvoir qu'il a gardé sur moi), je n'avais vraiment plus sommeil.

Naru se mura dans le silence, comme je m'y étais habituée, mais Lin me jeta un regard en coin, comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais. Comme il avait l'air un peu plus enclin à la conversation que le boss, je décidais de lui parler un peu.

_ « Parfois, je me dis que vous êtes des robots tous les deux. Vous êtes comme d'habitude alors qu'il n'est que cinq heure et quelques.

_ C'est pas nécessairement vrai, répondit Lin, Naru est encore moins bavard que d'habitude et je dois faire très attention à ma conduite. »

Pour éviter l'accident, je décidais de ne pas poursuivre la conversation, souriant à l'idée que ce cher patron narcissique pouvait aussi être en manque de sommeil. Bizarrement, même si j'aurais aussi du ressentir ce manque, je me sentais en pleine forme. C'était probablement l'adrénaline. Je jetais un regard en coin à Naru, et me rendis compte qu'il me dévisageait. Pour une fois, je choisis de ne pas m'énerver sur lui, après tout, c'était mon patron.

_ « Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je le plus aimablement possible.

_ Mai, ton thé est meilleur que celui de Lin. »

Je le fixais, abasourdie. Donc, il avait remarqué la différence. Je me demandais vaguement si m'excuser était la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« C'est ton travail de préparer le thé, ne laisse plus jamais la paresse t'empêcher de faire ton boulot. »

Au diable ma résolution de ne pas m'énerver contre lui ! Je lui lançais un regard aussi noir que possible, mais il n'y avait rien à redire : après tout, c'était vraiment à moi de préparer le thé de son altesse. Je soupirai et m'excusai, à la grande surprise de tout le monde (des fois c'est vexant ce genre de réaction). Au moins, Naru ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était vraiment mignon quand il était pris de court. Quant à Lin, il avait décroché ses yeux quelques instants de la route pour me regarder.

_ « Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je m'excuse.

_ Depuis que tu travailles pour moi, tu ne m'as pas souvent présenté tes excuses. »

Ça, c'était un fait.

Après un trajet plutôt court (à cette heure là on ne risquait pas de se retrouver coincés dans les embouteillages), les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant la façade d'un grand bâtiment. Malgré ce que pensait Naru, je n'étais pas complètement stupide et je connaissais un peu ce lycée. Tous les élèves étaient francophones, et les cours étaient donnés en français, mais ils étudiaient aussi le japonais.

La proviseure se précipita vers le van, pendant que toute l'équipe (sauf Masako bien sûr) s'extirpait tant bien que mal du van et de la voiture. Naru fit rapidement les présentations et on nous emmena dans un des dortoirs.

A l'intérieur, je ne pouvais retenir un frisson. Cet endroit me semblait austère, comme si lui-même ne voulait pas de nous ici. Les murs blancs me rappelaient les hôpitaux qu'on avait souvent « visiter » après certaines de nos affaires.

La proviseure nous expliqua rapidement où se trouvait la cuisine, le réfectoire et l'endroit où les élèves se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Elle nous dit aussi qu'une salle d'étude avait été mise à notre disposition et qu'au besoin elle avait quelques chambres de vide.

On fût entrainés dans un long couloir, où de nombreuses portes identiques se succédaient. Le seul moyen de se repérer : un panneau à côté de chaque porte indiquant le numéro de la chambre et le nom de ses deux occupants. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une de ces portes et se tourna vers nous, fixant Naru droit dans les yeux.

« Les deux accidents ont eu lieu dans deux dortoirs différents, le premier chez les garçons et le second chez les filles. Cette chambre est celle du jeune homme qui est mort la police s'occupe de celle de la fille donc je ne peux vous montrer que cette pièce. Je veux juste que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. »

Naru ne répondit rien, mais je savais ce qu'il pensait (pour une fois) : si c'était un esprit, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit encore là étant donné que quelqu'un d'autre avait été attaqué dans le second dortoir. Néanmoins, toute l'équipe entra dans la petite chambre.

Il y avait dans l'air comme un sentiment de solitude. Il était évident que l'autre occupant de la chambre avait préféré déménager et, franchement, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Sachant que c'était là qu'il était mort, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et entrais, sans pour autant fermer la porte (je ne tenais pas vraiment à me retrouver toute seule). C'était petit, avec une douche, des toilettes, et un lavabo au dessus duquel se trouvait un grand miroir.

J'observais distraitement les autres, enfin leur reflet, lorsque quelque chose me parût bizarre. De temps à autres, un des reflets disparaissait pour devenir une ombre noire, avant de redevenir bizarre. Je fixais mon propre reflet, me demandant si c'était la fatigue qui me jouait des tours lorsque mon image dans le miroir changea. Mes cheveux étaient plus foncés, mon visage plus pâle et mes yeux plus grands. L'apparition me sourit, dévoila des dents aussi pointues que des crocs, avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Sans un seul regard en arrière, je me précipitais hors de la salle de bain, et entrais en collision avec Bou-San qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Bien sûr, j'avais vu quelque chose mais j'étais fatiguée et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce que je venais de quitter.

« Pas vraiment, répondis-je, juste des effets d'optique. »

**A/N : enfin venu à bout de ce chapitre. Je commençais à paniquer légèrement. Bon bah comme d'habitude : laissez des reviews, elle m'encourage quand je suis bloquée comme cette fois.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Que les ennuis commencent

**Bien le bonjour ! Tout d'abord, voici quelques réponses pour les reviews que j'ai reçues : **

**Akatsuki the red moon : j'adore vraiment tes reviews ^^. ****Je sais que cette fois Mai aurait du parler mais que veux tu, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.**

**Citron971 : comment ça pas compatibles ! Je reste une fan des LinxMai. T'inquiète pas l'intrigue va vraiment avancer à partir de la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à tous les autres pour les encouragements.**

**Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.**

**Chapitre 3 : Que les ennuis commencent.**

En moins d'une heure, Naru avait expliqué à la cliente pourquoi il y avait peu de chance qu'on sente quelque chose dans la chambre et la base avait été installée dans une des salles d'études qui étaient communes au deux dortoirs. En fait, il y avait un couloir qui les reliait, et c'était là que se trouvaient les salles d'études.

Pour d'obscures raisons, l'air climatisé fonctionnait très mal dans cette pièce et à peine entrée, je m'étais mise à grelotter. Heureusement, installer le matériel était assez physique pour que le froid se fasse oublier mais une fois qu'on se retrouva sans rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre le réveil des élèves, je croisai les bras, tachant de ne pas trop claquer des dents. Pourtant, on n'était qu'en automne, lorsque les feuilles commencent à tomber.

Les autres semblaient aussi gelés que moi, sauf Naru et Lin bien sûr. D'ailleurs je continuais de penser qu'ils sont une sorte de croisement entre les humains et les robots.

Je ne pu retenir un bâillement, qui m'attira le regard noir de mon patron, que je recevais décidément de plus en plus. Une autre chose qui m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps si était de me retrouver complètement frigorifiée (la dernière fois à cause de la pluie et maintenant l'air conditionné) et je me rendis compte que si cela continuait, j'allais attraper quelque chose. Comme pour montrer que j'avais raison, je fus prise d'une quinte de toux qui dura trop longtemps (en fait toutes les quintes de toux sont trop longues).

Au moins, je savais que je n'étais pas complètement idiote. Pour éviter que je ne finisse avec une pneumonie, Naru me jeta son manteau (il aurait été embêté si j'avais du me mettre en arrêt maladie), que j'acceptais avec gratitude. Une fois un peu réchauffée, je faisais le tour de la base. La pièce était plutôt grande. Dans un coin s'étendaient les étagères avec tous les écrans et les appareils de mesure (le domaine de Lin). Au milieu de la salle plusieurs bureaux avaient été rassemblés pour faire une grande table. Et enfin, juste sous la fenêtre se trouvait un sofa.

Il était d'ailleurs là pour une bonne raison. Quelqu'un finit toujours par être blessé et il fallait un endroit où on pourrait s'asseoir et se faire soigner.

Je regardais ma montre : 6h30. Les élèves n'allaient sans doute pas se lever tout de suite, étant donné qu'on était samedi, et je sentis que l'attente risquait d'être plutôt longue. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue et que l'attente commençait. Je baillais à nouveau, mais cette fois Naru se contenta de me jeter un regard en coin.

« Si tu es trop fatiguée tu seras inefficace tout à l'heure, dort un peu on te réveillera quand on aura besoin de toi. »

Je fixais mon patron comme si des antennes venaient de pousser sur sa tête (bon d'accord je ne sais pas comment je le fixerais dans ce cas mais bon). Même si c'était pour optimiser le travail pour plus tard, il était difficile de l'imaginer en train de me permettre de dormir pendant l'affaire.

Néanmoins, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Je m'allongeais sur le sofa, toujours emmitouflée dans le manteau de Naru et fermais les yeux. La dernière chose que j'entendis fût la voix de mon patron.

« L'endroit est trop grand, on a besoin se savoir où il y a des apparitions. Takigawa-San, fait quand même le tour de l'école avec Matsuzaki-San pour voir si tu ressens quelque chose … »

_C'est dingue le nombre de superstitions qui existent sur les miroirs. Par exemple il faut recouvrir les miroirs après la mort de quelqu'un. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils peuvent piéger l'âme. Et ça c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les enfants de moins de un an ne sont pas sensés se regarder dans un miroir d'après certaines superstitions._

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, et la lumière du néon au dessus du sofa m'aveugla complètement. Je grognais en plaçant une main sur ma tête. Au moins cela eût le don de prévenir mes collègues que j'étais réveillée. Lorsque je pu enfin retrouver la vue, je m'asseyais et remarquais que pendant mon sommeil, on m'avait recouvert avec un second manteau, que je ne reconnu pas immédiatement.

« Comme Shibuya-San l'avait prédit, il y a plein de journalistes dehors. »

Cette voix familière, oui aucun doute, Yasuhara-San était parmi nous, et c'était sans doute son manteau que j'avais sur le dos. La pièce était légèrement plus éclairée que lorsque je m'étais endormie, mais elle n'était pas pour autant plus chaude.

Je me demandais vaguement quelle heure il était lorsque Naru se rendit compte que je venais de me réveiller. Il m'expliqua que pour l'instant personne n'était encore venu mais que ça n'allait plus être long. J'appris aussi que je n'avais dormi qu'une heure.

Je rendis les deux manteaux à leur propriétaire et me mis à grelotter. Ce fût à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'Ayako me regardait bizarrement.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je timidement.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu es malade. Personne ne ressent le froid autant que toi et tout à l'heure tu t'es mise à tousser. »

Je tentai de la rassurer. Même si je m'étais retrouvée trempée quelques jours plus tôt, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre ou quoi que ce soit. Ayako me regarda, pas très convaincue, mais décida de laisser ça de côté lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un groupe d'adolescente.

« Hum, commença l'une d'entre elles, on nous a dit de venir vous voir si on sait quelque chose sur des phénomènes paranormaux. »

Une lycéenne aussi polie, on n'en rencontrait pas tous les jours. Naru les invita à s'asseoir sur les chaises placées devant la table, tandis que Lin se préparait à écrire. Comme toujours pendant ces moments, je me retrouvais coincée entre Bou-San et Ayako, et John et Yasuhara-San étaient assis sur le sofa.

Bon, il était certain que ce n'était pas très galant mais personne ne broncha, même pas Ayako (il faut dire qu'elle en avait assez de subir les sarcasmes de Naru).

_ « En fait, commença l'adolescente, il y a beaucoup d'histoires de fantômes ici, comme dans la plupart des lycées d'ailleurs. Par exemple, il parait que si quelqu'un chante dans le gymnase une voix lui répond et chantera avec lui. Bon évidemment, ça n'arrive que si celui qui chante se débrouille bien et s'il chante une comptine pour enfant. Il y a aussi un problème avec l'incinérateur. De temps à autres, il s'éteint complètement. Au début on pensait à un problème technique mais les flammes se rallument toutes seules.

_ Mais surtout, continua une de ses amies, il y a l'histoire de Bloody Mary.

_ La légende urbaine, demandais-je, désolée Naru (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, il vient de me lancer un regard réprobateur pour mon interruption).

_ En fait, reprit-elle, ce serait plutôt une variante. On l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Personne ne se regarde plus dans les miroirs des dortoirs, même si tout le monde utilise leur propre miroir. En fait, souvent, le reflet change, ça donne vraiment la chair de poule. »

Bon alors au final, je n'avais pas été victime d'effets d'optique. Néanmoins, une question restait entière.

_ « Pourquoi « Bloody Mary » ? Demandais-je, m'attirant le regard de tous ceux présents, je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi ça fait tout de duite penser.

_ C'est vrai, mais en fait l'histoire des miroirs a commencé lorsqu'une élève est morte après avoir tenté l'expérience.

_ L'expérience ?

_ Oui, je suis sure que vous connaissez l'histoire, on se place devant le miroir de la salle de bain et on invoque Bloody Mary.

_ Et vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. »

Cette fois ci, Naru n'avait pas posé une question, il avait établi un fait. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner sous cette belle petite tête. Le groupe de lycéennes s'éloigna et fût immédiatement suivi par des jumeaux qui prirent leur place. Ils se présentèrent comme les frères Shiiro, Kei et Rei. Bien sûr, ce qu'ils racontèrent concordait parfaitement avec l'histoire des filles et je me demandais s'ils avaient quelque chose de nouveau à nous apprendre.

« Il y a autre chose que les filles ne peuvent pas savoir. Dans notre dortoir, on entend souvent les pleurs d'un enfant et souvent, l'un d'entre nous se retrouve nez à nez avec une petite fille, qui disparait aussitôt. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais au dernier moment, ils semblèrent changer d'avis. L'un deux fixa Naru, l'air amusé, tandis que son frère nous regardait tour à tour, à peine plus sérieux que son jumeaux.

_ « Ici, commença celui qui regardait Naru, on est ceux qui en savent le plus sur les élèves, quelle que soit leur classe et leur dortoir. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir nous trouver …

_ … Surtout si c'est l'assistante qui s'en charge, continua son frère, on sera plus que ravis de l'aider. »

Sur ces mots qui avaient presque réussi à me faire rougir, les jumeaux Shiiro sortirent de la pièce. Je m'attendais aux railleries et bien sûr, j'avais parfaitement raison.

« On dirait que tu as du succès ! » lança Bou-San pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je ne répondis rien, ce qui était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là. Je pouvais supporter sans problème les railleries, mais j'espérais quand même ne pas me retrouver face aux jumeaux, qui ne me semblaient pas très recommandables.

Je jetais un regard en coin à Naru, qui semblait agacé. Rien que pour ça, les deux adolescents venaient de remonter dans mon estime. Il allait quand même falloir que je lui parle, et affronter un Naru en colère n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans.

_ « Naru, commençais-je, quand on a visité la chambre tout à l'heure, le reflet dans le miroir a changé.

_ Et tu comptais le dire quand ? »

A ce moment précis j'aurais payé cher pour lui faire ravaler son petit air sarcastique mais je choisis de me concentrer sur le travail.

« Je pensais que c'était juste un effet d'optique. Après tout la pièce n'était pas vraiment éclairée et je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Au moins, il ne fît aucun sarcasme, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Il me demanda de lui raconter ce que j'avais vu et j'obéissais sans discuter.

« Je voyais tout le monde dans le miroir, mais de temps à autres l'un d'entre vous disparaissait un instant. Ensuite, c'est mon visage qui s'est mis à changer, mais je ne me souviens plus trop à quoi la fille qui est apparue ressemblait. »

Je pouvais sentir qu'il était de plus en plus agacé par moi. Après tout, je ne lui rapportais pas ce que je voyais et on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ma mémoire. Après un nouveau soupir, il ordonna qu'on mette les caméras restantes dans le gymnase, devant l'incinérateur et dans les couloirs du dortoir des garçons.

« Mai, ajouta-t-il, pendant que les autres installe le matériel, va préparer le thé. »

Et voilà sa vengeance.

**N/A : Enfin fini ! bon bah maintenant le petit rituel, laissez des reviews please, elles me servent de carburant, surtout celles où il y a des requêtes pour améliorer l'histoire.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4 : La poisse?

**Bien le bonjour mes très chers lecteurs. Je profite de ces vacances de Noël pour écrire la suite de cette fan fic, j'essayerai d'avancer le plus possible et je reprendrais celle sur Ouran quand j'aurais fini celle ci. Et non, je ne vous avais pas abandonnés ^^. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Maintenant, place à l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 4 : C'est ce qu'on appelle la poisse.**

_Un détail étonnant au sujet des miroirs : ils apportent la malchance autant que la vérité. Par exemple lorsqu'un miroir tombe d'un mur, cela a une signification particulière. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un va bientôt mourir. Au contraire, dormir avec un miroir sous l'oreiller permet de rêver de son grand amour. Comment cet instrument de malheur, souvent utilisé par les sorcières peut être à la fois si dangereux et si révélateur. C'est à cause de ça que …_

« Mai combien de temps avant que le thé soit prêt ? »

La voix mélodieuse de mon patron me tira de mon état de demi-sommeil avant que j'ai pu entendre la fin de la phrase. Ça commençait à franchement m'énerver : je n'arrivais jamais à entendre ce que la voix voulait me dire. Je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans la cuisine, devant le plan de travail, en attendant que l'eau boue (enfin ça, c'est ce que je faisais avant de m'assoupir). Naru sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, après s'être assuré que je ne me rendormirais pas (avec un beau sarcasme bien sûr).

Le sifflement de la bouilloire m'indiqua clairement que je devais m'activer un peu, au moins mon patron n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps. Sans réfléchir (et c'était de plus en plus fréquent), je tendis la main pour attraper la bouilloire … et poussai un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle se fracassait sur le sol.

« Putain mais quelle conne ! » Criais-je en tenant ma main endolorie. En relevant la tête, j'aperçu mon reflet dans la porte du four. Enfin, plutôt ce qui aurait du être mon reflet. Je ne pouvais pas voir très bien à cause des larmes qui me montaient aux yeux mais j'étais certaine que mes cheveux n'étaient pas aussi foncés, ni aussi long. Mais par-dessus tout, je n'étais **pas** en train de sourire de toutes mes dents.

« Mai, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? s'écria mon patron exaspéré, pourquoi la cuisine est-elle dans cet état ? Où est … » Je tournais la tête vers lui et il se stoppa net en voyant les larmes qui inondaient mes joues et la façon dont je me tenais la main. Il comprit immédiatement (en même temps c'est Naru) et m'attrapa le bras pour passer ma main sous l'eau glacée.

Tandis que ma main s'engourdissait, faisant disparaître la douleur par la même occasion, je me tordis le cou pour regarder la porte du four. Cette fois-ci mon reflet semblait tout à fait normal, bien que ma vision soit toujours trouble.

_ « Mai à quoi tu joues ? demanda mon patron au moment où toute l'équipe entrait dans la pièce.

_ En fait, je ne joue pas vraiment, répondis-je avec une grimace, j'ai oublié de prendre des gants et …

_ Pardon ? m'interrompit Bou-San, paniqué à l'idée que je sois blessée.

_ Au moment de prendre la bouilloire, j'ai essayé de l'attraper à mains nues. »

Ayako s'approcha immédiatement, empêchant par la même occasion mon cher _grand-frère_ de m'étouffer avec un de ces câlins dont il a le secret. J'étais plutôt soulagée, je ne pensais pas pouvoir retirer ma main de sous le robinet. En parlant de ma main, je n'avais plus aucune sensation dans le bout des doigts mais je pouvais quand même sentir que Naru me tenait toujours le poignet. Bien-sûr, je ne me mis pas à rougir comme je l'aurais fait des années plus tôt mais je ne pu empêcher une certaine gêne de m'envahir.

Par chance Ayako le repoussa gentiment et attrapa à son tour mon poignet, examinant mes doigts gonflés et rouges. Elle m'emmena dans la base et m'installa sur le sofa (je savais bien qu'il serait utile) avant de sortir la trousse de secours, qui était devenue ma meilleure amie pendant les missions. Elle chercha un long moment dedans, avant de relever la tête et de se tourner vers Naru.

« On a pas de crème pour les brûlures. »

Je soupirai. Décidément, je n'étais pas mon jour de chance. Pendant que l'esclavagiste, euh non pardon, le patron envoyait John à la pharmacie la plus proche je décidai de lui parler de ce que j'avais vu.

« Naru, commençais-je, je crois que le reflet dans la porte du four n'était pas normal. »

Cette simple phrase m'attira l'attention de tous mes collègues. John, qui s'était arrêté à la porte, demanda à Bou-San de tout lui raconter à son retour avant de sortir acheter la pommade. Les membres de SPR encore présents me regardaient fixement, attendant que je me décide à parler. Pour éviter qu'ils ne s'impatientent, je me lançai maladroitement.

« En fait, quand je me tenais la main, j'ai aperçu mon reflet et … comment dire … je ne pouvais pas voir très bien à cause des larmes mais je suis sure que ce n'était pas la mien. Je veux dire … je crois que les cheveux de la fille étaient plus longs et plus foncés que les miens et surtout, elle était en train de sourire. »

Un grand silence suivit ma déclaration. Bien sûr tout le monde soupçonnait la jeune fille qui était morte en invoquant Bloody Mary d'être la propriétaire du reflet. Petit à petit, les sensations réapparurent dans ma main, et avec elle, la douleur. Je ne pu retenir une petite grimace qui hélas n'échappa à personne. Ça sembla leur rappeler que j'étais toujours blessée et le moine s'installa à côté de moi pour examiner ma main (qui allait finir par faire le tour du groupe).

_ « Je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais regarder tes parents dans les yeux après ma mort.

_ Pardon ? Demandais-je, un peu perdue

_ A chaque enquête, ou presque, tu te retrouve blessée. Mai, la dernière fois tu as failli y rester.

_ Ce n'était qu'une petite possession.

_ L'esprit t'as fait sauter du haut d'une falaise. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite par Naru et hélas c'était la pure vérité. Si mon patron n'avait pas été en contrebas avec Lin à ce moment là, je serais morte noyée avant que qui que ce soit ait pu m'aider. Par chance, je m'en étais sorti presque sans une égratignure et j'avais évité de peu l'hydrophobie grâce à un psychologue compétent.

« Ca y est, j'ai la crème ! »

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la voix de John. Soulagée de pouvoir enfin calmer la douleur, je tournai la tête vers la porte de la base … et m'étranglais presque. Le prêtre était en fait accompagné des jumeaux infernaux, les frères Shiiro, et maintenant il y avait plus de personnes au courant de ma maladresse (comme si j'avais besoin de ça). Surtout que je les avais catégorisés comme potentiellement dangereux pour mes nerfs.

« Vous avez de la chance qu'on ait croisé votre prêtre au bout de la rue, il avait l'air complètement perdu. »

John devint cramoisi tandis que je me demandais lequel des deux venait de parler. Après avoir abandonné je reportais mon attention sur Ayako, qui venait de prendre le tube de pommade. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'appliquer, quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet, me le tordant presque.

_ « Kei, apporte la glace.

_ A vos ordres chef ! »

Bon, au moins ma question était réglée. A condition de ne pas les perdre de vue, je pourrais maintenant différencier Kei de Rei. Ce dernier déposa un sachet rempli de glaçons dans ma main, sous les regards étonnés de mes collègues.

« Une main c'est précieux, expliqua-t-il en regardant Ayako, qui avait déjà sorti les bandes, ce serait bête d'en perdre l'usage, même temporairement. Au moins là, elle n'aura plus mal et avec la pommade elle pourra presque se servir de sa main normalement. »

Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si infernaux que ça. Au moins, ils n'avaient encore rien dit sur la façon dont je m'étais brûlée.

« En plus, reprit Kei en se postant à côté de son frère, comme ça elle nous ait redevable, pas vrai frangin ? »

Le « frangin » en question se contenta de sourire. Il regarda chacun de mes amis, plutôt satisfait de leur réaction. John était toujours aussi rouge, Bou-San semblait prêt à leur sauter dessus et pour une fois Ayako avait l'air d'accord avec lui. Comme d'habitude, seuls Lin-San et Naru n'avaient aucune réaction. Shiiro Rei sembla réfléchir un instant, apparemment agacé de ne pas les avoir fait réagir, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il se pencha et déposa un petit bisou rapide sur le coin des lèvres, de telle sorte que tous ceux présents dans la pièce pensèrent qu'il m'avait vraiment embrassé.

« Bien sûr, on accepte toutes sortes de moyens de paiement. »

Sur ce, il disparu, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. J'étais aussi rouge que John et je me tournais vers mon patron, en espérant qu'il me donnerait du travail pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer … avant d'éclater de rire. Au moins Rei avait eu la réaction qu'il espérait puisque mon cher robot de patron avait finalement réagi normalement. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir la surprise et un soupçon de colère. Lin aussi avait réagi. En fait, il semblait prêt à lancer ses shikis sur le duo infernal.

_Monter les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage._

Comme souvent, j'étais seule. Mon patron avait décidé de me punir pour m'être moqué de lui et m'avait envoyée récupérer les cassettes des deux chambres où avaient eu lieu les attaques. Les bandages et la pommades (ainsi que les glaçons même si je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute) avaient fait leur effet et je pouvais sans difficulté me servir de mes mains. D'une certaine façon, j'étais heureuse d'être loin de mes collègues. Entre Bou-San qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir regarder mes parents en face et Naru qui me jetait régulièrement des regards noirs dont j'ignorais la cause, je commençais à vraiment déprimer.

_Deux fois à droite._

Faut dire que les jumeaux n'y étaient pas vraiment allés de main morte. Les sous-entendus et le faux baiser avaient fini de convaincre mes collègues qu'ils étaient dangereux. Même Naru avait laissé ses sarcasmes au vestiaire pour montrer une attitude plus protectrice, même si pour le moment il était toujours agacé du fait que je ne réagisse pas. N'allez pas croire que je me moque de qui reçoit mes baisers habituellement mais là, il n'avait pas touché mes lèvres alors je n'allais pas en faire un fromage.

_Une fois à gauche pour me retrouver … dans un cul de sac._

« Regarde qui voilà ! Tanyama Mai. »

_Quand on parle du loup …_

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à l'un des jumeaux.

_ « Que fait une fille seule au milieu du dortoir des garçons ?

_ Mon travail rien de plus, une certaine personne a cru bon d'énerver mon patron et maintenant c'est moi qui doit subir son humeur massacrante.

_ Je décline toute responsabilité quant à ce que fait Rei. »

Au moins, je savais maintenant à qui j'avais affaire.

_ « Au fait, reprit-il, je peux t'aider ?

_ Ce serait sympa, je dois aller dans la chambre où a eu lieu l'agression et franchement, je suis complètement perdue. »

Sans dire un mot, il m'attrapa la main (la gauche, celle qui n'était pas blessée) et m'entraina dans le dédale de couloir. Après quelques minutes de marche, il se stoppa net devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit, avant de s'écarter pour me laisser entrer. Dans la chambre, rien n'avait bougé, et seul le doux ronronnement de la caméra troublait le silence. Je m'approchai et récupérai la cassette avant d'en mettre une neuve. Tout du long, Kei ne me quitta pas des yeux et je dois reconnaître que c'était plutôt embarrassant.

« Il y a un problème ? » lui demandais-je sans quitter la caméra des yeux. Il se contenta de hocher les épaules et s'éloigna, observant la petite pièce. Lorsque je fus certaine que tout était en ordre, je le rejoignis et me posta juste à côté de lui devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

_ « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, commença-t-il, normalement on met tous des tissus noirs pour cacher les miroirs, à cause de la légende.

_ C'était sans doute un sceptique.

_ Peut-être… »

Je détournai mon regard de son visage pour m'intéresser au reflet dans le miroir. Pour une fois, tout avait l'air normal et je ne pu retenir un petit soupir de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main glacée se pose dans mon cou.

Je poussai un hurlement en me retournant vivement, me cognant la hanche contre le lavabo. Le choc me fit perdre l'équilibre et j'entrainai Kei avec moi, sa main toujours posée sur ma nuque. Cette fois, je n'avais pas été victime d'une attaque surnaturelle mais juste d'une foutue blague de lycéen. Par contre, ça ne signifiait pas que je n'étais pas en danger. En fait, si l'adolescent ne se relevait pas dans les prochaines trente secondes, il y avait de grandes chances que je meure étouffée.

_« Et ben, au moins toi, quand t'as peur, tu ne fais pas semblant, Railla-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Mai, on t'a entendue crier, ça va ?»

La voix de mon patron m'empêcha de répondre. Kei envoya un petit rictus à Naru, sans pour autant se relever.

« Oh rien, on s'amuse voilà tout. »

Bou-San et Ayako arrivèrent à leur tour, suivis de près par John qui sembla scandalisé devant notre position. Son expression me rappela qu'on venait de tomber et que l'adolescent était toujours allongé sur moi, en train de sourire à mon patron qui semblait à bout de patience (Quelle patience ?). Je tentais de le repousser et échouait lamentablement, il allait vraiment falloir que je me remette au sport.

En voyant que j'essayais de me dégager, Bou-San sortit de sa transe et attrapa le bras de Kei, avant de le relever sans ménagement. Son expression me fit comprendre que, visiblement, énerver le moine était presque aussi dangereux que de provoquer Lin. Une fois libre, l'adolescent s'éloigna de quelques pas et décida de continuer ce qu'avait commencé son frère.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous interrompre vous savez. »

Les regards qui suivirent eurent raison de sa bravoure et il sortit en courant presque. Lorsqu'il fût (enfin) hors de vue, Ayako et Bou-San s'approchèrent de moi et m'entrainèrent dans une sorte de câlin collectif à trois.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions de retour dans la base. Chacun avait décidé d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence des jumeaux et, honnêtement ça me rassurait. Au bout d'un moment, Naru sortit de son silence et me posa la question fatidique.

_« Est-ce que tes rêves te disent quelque chose ?

_ Tu veux rire, interrompit Bou-San, elle a à peine eu le temps de dormir un peu depuis notre arrivée !

_ Et ben en fait, répondis-je timidement, je ne sais pas si ça peut être utile étant donné que ça à commencé avant le début de l'enquête mais il y a bien eu quelques rêves … »

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. J'ai essayé de faire celui-ci un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. Je sais que je devais juste me servir des vacances mais entre nous, j'avais oublié que pendant les fêtes de fin d'année il y a : les fêtes. Et surtout, il y avait les examens. Une petite promesse, à tous ceux qui voudrait des précisions sur l'enquête précédente, elles apparaitront dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, laissez des reviews pliiiiiiiiz.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Stupidité et Marelles

**Bien le bonjour ! Et non, je n'avais pas complètement abandonné cette fic ! En fait si mais il ne faut pas le dire. Je vous jure que je vous laisserais pas tomber avant la fin de Bloody Mary, j'ai enfin la motivation de la continuer.**

_Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions de retour dans la base. Chacun avait décidé d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence des jumeaux et, honnêtement ça me rassurait. Au bout d'un moment, Naru sortit de son silence et me posa la question fatidique._

__« Est-ce que tes rêves te disent quelque chose ?_

__ Tu veux rire, interrompit Bou-San, elle a à peine eu le temps de dormir un peu depuis notre arrivée !_

__ Et ben en fait, répondis-je timidement, je ne sais pas si ça peut être utile étant donné que ça à commencé avant le début de l'enquête mais il y a bien eu quelques rêves … »_

**Chapitre 5 : Stupidité et Marelles**

Le visage de Naru indiquait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'en avais pas parlé avant et, honnêtement, j'aurais moi-même été complètement incapable de l'expliquer.

« Il n'y avait d'image, juste du son. Toujours la même voix qui raconte les différentes superstitions tournant autour des miroirs. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'un esprit tentait d'entrer en contact avec moi, car j'ignorais certaines de ces légendes et je pensais t'en parler dès que cette affaire serait terminée.

J'avais bien sûr laissé de côté le fait que je m'étais endormie en maths (mes collègues n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de bonne humeur). Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé mon récit, Naru me regarda un long moment, avant de lancer une de ses remarques que je déteste tant.

« Des fois, je me dis que ta stupidité n'a pas de limite. »

Avant de vous dire ce que j'ai fait ensuite, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Après avoir du supporter les sous-entendus des jumeaux et avoir subi une brûlure, je n'étais pas, mais alors vraiment pas, d'humeur à accepter de me faire insulter. Autant dire que la remarque de mon patron, pourtant normale pour lui, n'est pas du tout passée.

Exécrée, je me levai et, pour éviter de m'en prendre physiquement à un de mes collègues, je m'éloignai d'eux. Les remarques incessantes de Naru commençaient vraiment à me taper sur le système. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu m'arrêter, je tournai les talons et, tout en marmonnant que j'allais faire un tour dans le gymnase pour vérifier les micros, je m'éloignait en direction de la porte.

Au moment précis où j'allais ouvrir la porte, un groupe de lycéen me barra le passage. Bien sûr les frères Shiiro étaient là mais il y avait également une bonne quinzaine de garçons et tout autant de filles qui s'étaient attroupés devant la porte de la base. Oubliant ma colère je me plaçai de côté pour que tous les élèves puissent entrer dans l'ancienne salle d'étude. Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'ils étaient tous en tenue de sport.

_ « Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le gymnase, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

_ On y va, ordonna Naru, vous nous raconterez en chemin. »

Sans un regard dans ma direction, Naru me dépassa pour se retrouver au niveau des jumeaux, qui commencèrent à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. N'étant pas très loin derrière, je pu entendre toute leur conversation. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait personne pour me parasiter l'ouïe : Ayako et Bou-San étaient loin derrière, même si je sentais toujours leurs regards braqués sur moi, et John n'avait jamais été très bavard.

_ « Au début, commença un des jumeaux, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire parce que ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent par le passé.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit son frère. Le samedi, c'est sport pour tous ceux qui font partie des clubs de volley et de basket. Jusque là, rien d'anormal et puis, tout d'un coup, les ballons ont commencé à voler dans tous les sens.

_ Etrangement, comme on a plutôt l'habitude des histoires de fantômes ici, personne n'a vraiment paniqué mais ensuite les filets se sont arrachés tout seuls et les panier de basket se sont écrasés au sol. On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux sortir de là avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé.

_ C'est là que les premiers dessins sont apparus. Vous connaissez le jeu de la marelle ? Et bien on pourrait en faire un championnat avec le nombre de marelles qui se sont dessinées sur le sol. »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse (même si pas mal de monde m'en croient incapable). Les marelles n'avaient pas de sens particulier, sauf peut-être le fait que l'esprit voulait s'amuser un peu. Pourquoi terrifier deux clubs de sport juste pour ça ?

En arrivant sur les lieux, toute l'équipe, y compris Naru, était abasourdie. Les filets de volley et autre matériel de sport étaient réunis en un gigantesque amas au beau milieu du gymnase et, tout autour, de gigantesques marelles étaient dessinées. Et quand je dis gigantesque, c'est qu'il aurait fallu être un géant pour pouvoir sauter d'une case à l'autre.

Naru, Lin et John prirent quelques mesures, dont la température, le niveau d'électromagnétisme et autre, pendant que Bou-San et Ayako faisaient le tour du gymnase en tentant de repérer l'esprit. Et au vue de leur dispute, ce fut sans grand succès. Pendant ce temps, j'étais seule. Les élèves avaient fini par quitter le gymnase, sauf pour les frères Shiiro bien sûr. Ces deux là allaient vraiment finir par se mettre en danger.

Finalement, Naru décréta qu'il était temps de retourner à la base et m'ordonna de remettre les caméras et les micros en marche : l'attaque surnaturelle les avait amenés au centre de la pièce avec les autres objets inutiles à l'esprit. Je fis un petit salut militaire qui, heureusement pour moi, passa complètement inaperçu.

Par chance, les deux fauteurs de troubles décidèrent au moins de rester avec moi, pour remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qu'était devenu le gymnase. Enfin, _par chance_ n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, étant donné que l'un des deux décida qu'il en avait assez du silence.

_ « L'atmosphère semble … tendue entre toi et tes collègues, non ?

_ Dois-je t'appeler Sherlock ou t'en passeras-tu ? »

Je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on se mêle de ma vie privée mais, il fallait bien le reconnaître, j'avais vraiment été vache sur ce coup là.

_ « Désolée, murmurai-je, tu as raison. Mes collègues sont presque toujours énervés contre moi depuis la dernière affaire, surtout quand je suis irresponsable et que je leur cache ce que je sais d'une affaire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pendant l'enquête précédente je veux dire.

_ En fait, répondis-je, on avait été appelés par une famille qui vivait au bord de la mer. Ils avaient un léger problème d'ordre surnaturel, le fantôme d'un ancêtre qui ne voulait pas passer de l'autre côté. Au début, c'était la routine : observation avec la caméra, les micros, vérification qu'il y avait bien un esprit… Enfin le genre de choses normales dans mon métier.

_ Et qui serait complètement bizarre dans n'importe quel autre boulot …

_ Bon vous me laissez finir oui ? Alors cet esprit n'était pas vraiment amical. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je suis du genre poisseuse, très poisseuse même. A chaque enquête ou presque je suis blessée. »

Je savais qu'ils pensaient, tout comme moi, à ma main brûlée et au bleu que ma chute contre le lavabo, due à une mauvaise blague, allait probablement causer.

« Enfin bref, repris-je avant de ne perdre mon courage, je me retrouve toujours seule pour une raison ou une autre et cette fois-ci, l'esprit en question a tenté de me posséder, sans grande réussite. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y était pas parvenu et qu'il était parti, mais dès que je me suis endormie, l'esprit a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Apparemment, il s'était juste caché en moi, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr comment. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai sauté du haut d'une falaise et c'est mon patron, qui par chance était en bas, qui m'a sortie de l'eau. Il était avec Lin dans un bateau pour faire des recherches.»

Je leur laissai le temps d'avaler mon histoire et retournai à mes micros, que je n'avais toujours pas remis en marche pour éviter que les autres membres de SPR ne puissent se rendre compte qu'elle racontait leurs enquêtes à des gens extérieurs à l'agence.

_ « Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que leur attitude a changé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je crois qu'ils m'en veulent de ne pas leur avoir parlé de l'attaque tout de suite.

_ En fait, c'est plutôt qu'on se sent un peu coupable … »

Je me retournai au premier mot prononcé par la voix féminine, me retrouvant face à face avec une de mes collègues.

« Masako ? Je croyais que tu avais un tournage. »

La medium se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'était plus à couteau tiré. En fait, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, c'était lorsque j'étais entrée à la fac que notre relation avait quelque peu changé.

« Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais eu de tournage. J'ai prévenu Naru qu'il me fallait un peu de temps. Je veux dire … je suis medium et pourtant je n'ai même pas été capable de détecter l'esprit qui se cachait en toi. »

Les jumeaux Shiiro se présentèrent à la jeune femme, avec le même ton engageant qu'ils avaient utilisé avec Mai. Malgré ça, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement : il semblait que les frères n'aimaient pas tout ce qui était du genre sentimental.

« Tu sais Mai, reprit Masako, on a tous eu très peur quand Naru a passé la porte avec toi dans ses bras, inconsciente et trempée. Toute l'équipe s'est sentie coupable de ce qui s'était passé. »

Je restai silencieuse, mon regard transmettant parfaitement mes pensées. Le comportement de mes collègues ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de la culpabilité.

« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est pourtant évident. Ayako et Bou-San sont inquiets dès que sors de leur champ de vision et Lin et Naru sont horrifiés quand tu fais des cachoteries. Tu sais bien que chez eux ça se transforme immédiatement en colère. Quant à John, il est complètement paniqué, même s'il le cache mieux que nous autres, quand il t'arrive quelque chose. Le seul qui n'a pas changé, c'est Yasuhara et c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas là.»

La medium ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle m'entraina vers la base, me laissant ainsi le temps de réfléchir. Il était vrai que John n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise quand je m'étais brûlée. Le moine et la miko m'encerclaient de plus en plus souvent dans leurs câlins collectifs. Quant à Naru, il semblait à présent évident que, même s'il ne cessait de me réprimander, il prenait soin de moi. La gentillesse de Lin était encore plus visible que celle de mon patron. J'avais vraiment été aveugle depuis le début.

« Il faut vraiment que je fasse un effort pour ne plus les inquiéter. »

Masako hocha la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible et me fit entre dans la salle d'étude à sa suite.

A notre entrée, les conversations s'interrompirent et, croyez moi, ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation agréable. Naru observa la medium un court instant, probablement un peu surpris qu'elle ait remis de l'ordre dans ses idées aussi vite.

« Les micros sont en place ? »

Au moment de répondre, la panique me saisit légèrement : j'avais bien rebranché les appareils mais était-ce avant ou après ma discussion avec Masako ? Qu'en avaient-ils entendu ?

« Bon, reprit Yasuhara qui avait visiblement été en train de parler avant notre entrée, j'ai fais les recherches que vous m'aviez demandées. Le premier incident a eu lieu il y a une dizaine d'année, neuf ans exactement, à l'époque il y avait un grand terrain vague près d'ici. Une gamine y a été emmenée par un psychopathe et la pauvre a été violée puis assassinée. Sa sœur étudiait ici.

Quelques années plus tard, il y a six ans, une adolescente scolarisée dans ce lycée a fugué et elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. Enfin, trois ans après ça, une autre élève a visiblement perdu l'équilibre dans ça salle de bain et aurait explosé son miroir en se fracassant la tête dessus. Cette théorie me semble néanmoins peu probable étant donné que des morceaux de ce même miroir lui ont explosé les deux yeux, pénétrant jusqu'au cerveau et la tuant sur le coup. Après ça, sept personnes ont perdu leurs yeux, tous à cause de Bloody Mary.»

Et je trouvais que j'avais la poisse. Trois crimes, en considérant la _fugue_ comme tel, impliquant des élèves de cet établissement, à trois ans d'intervalle, puis d'autres accidents reliés à la victime de Bloody Mary.

_ « Naru, commençai-je légèrement paniquée, à supposer que la _fugue_ soit en fait due à un esprit, normalement il devrait y avoir un autre accident mortel sans aucun lien avec Bloody Mary cet année, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suis étonné que tu t'en sois rendue compte aussi vite (bien sûr, là il reçoit un de mes regards noirs) mais oui, quelque chose va se passer. Il va falloir qu'on mette les bouchées doubles, je veux que tout soit exorcisé avant lundi soir. Ça ne nous laisse que deux jours… »

**N/A : et viila ! c'était pas évident mais j'ai fini par retrouver l'inspiration. Merci Alice pour ta review, en fait c'est ton enthousiasme qui m'a permis de m'y remettre. Un peu de patience, je jure que le prochain chapitre sera là demain, même si je dois pour ça le poster à 23h59. Laissez moi des reviews c'est le meilleur moyen de me motiver.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Qui veut jouer avec moi ?

**Je n'ai qu'une seule petite remarque à faire : dans ce chapitre le point de vue va changer dans la première partie, ce que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de faire. J'espère ne pas faire d'erreurs. Merci à Gourmandizz, dont j'aime vraiment beaucoup les reviews.**

_« Quelque chose va se passer. Il va falloir qu'on mette les bouchées doubles, je veux que tout soit exorcisé avant lundi soir. Ça ne nous laisse que deux jours… »_

**Chapitre 6 : Qui veut jouer avec moi ?**

Le lendemain matin, c'est-à-dire dimanche, il fut très vite décidé qui l'équipe se scinderait en trois groupes. Le premier, à savoir Ayako et John s'occuperait d'examiner plus en profondeur l'incinérateur, pour s'assurer que l'_esprit_ n'était pas juste du à un défaut de fabrication. Puisque Masako nous avait rejoints, elle ferait partie de second groupe, avec Bou-San et moi. On essaierait de localiser plus précisément l'esprit d'enfant qui était sensé se trouver là. Quant à la dernière équipe, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser qui la composait et ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce que préfère Naru, c'est faire des recherches avec Yasuhara pendant que Lin restait dans la base, à fixer les écrans…

* * *

L'incinérateur n'avait rien de particulier. Une lourde trappe le maintenait fermé, pour éviter les accidents. John l'ouvrit, et se pencha légèrement pour voir à l'intérieur. Les parois étaient noircies, ce qui était tout à fait normal, et des sortes de grilles permettaient aux cendres de s'échapper vers le fond. Elles se retrouvaient ensuite dans un tiroir que le concierge vidait une à deux fois par semaine.

Les deux collègues décidèrent de profiter du fait que l'incinérateur soit éteint pour mener leur petite enquête. Aucun d'eux n'avait les capacités de Masako bien sûr, mais ils pouvaient tout de même sentir la présence des esprits. Sinon comment pourraient-ils savoir quand leur exorcisme est réussi ou non ?

Pour l'instant, ils sentaient bien quelque chose, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air. Ayako leur fit tout de même perdre ce sentiment lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, déconcentrant le prêtre qui était avec elle.

_ « Le petit Naru n'a vraiment pas changé, toujours à réduire les autres en esclavage.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que tu l'appelles comme ça …

_ Vrai, mais comme il n'est pas là.

_ Il y a quand même la caméra et le micro.»

Leur discussion prit très vite fin lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre. John s'approcha de l'incinérateur mais, au moment où il allait se pencher au dessus de l'âtre, des flammes gigantesques s'allumèrent toutes seules, le faisant basculer en arrière.

Il entraina la miko avec lui dans sa chute et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils bousculèrent la caméra qui manqua bien de tomber aussi. Heureusement, la miko avait de bons réflexes et parvînt à la rattraper. A présent elle filmait l'espace juste sous l'incinérateur.

Pendant que le prêtre retirait la craie qu'il avait sur les mains, Lin remarquait quelque chose sur l'écran de télévision. Juste au moment où Ayako remettait la caméra en place, il aurait pu jurer voir un visage de jeune fille sourire sous l'incinérateur …

L'équipe venait probablement de retrouver la jeune fille qui était sensée avoir fugué.

* * *

Dans le gymnase, rien n'avait bougé depuis leur dernière visite. Les marelles étaient toujours dessinées sur le sol et l'amas était toujours en place. Bou-San, Masako et moi étions presque désolés de voir le chaos que l'esprit avait créé.

_ « Bon sang, cet endroit fait froid dans le dos. Faisons notre boulot vite fait et tirons nous d'ici. Tu sens quelque chose Masako ?

_ Rien pour l'instant. L'esprit se cache, il faudrait le faire sortir. »

J'essayai de me souvenir de ce les élèves avaient raconté. Le fantôme du gymnase était sensé répondre quand on lui chantait des comptines.

_ « Bou-San, si je me souviens bien, il faut chanter des comptines pour le faire sortir.

_ Exact ! Bon, qui s'y colle ? »

C'était une excellente question. J'imaginais assez mal Masako en train de chantonner et elle le savait très bien puisqu'elle se contenta de me fixer. Avec le regard que me lançait mon cher ami le moine, je finis par comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

« Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais me mettre à chanter ? »

Bou-San se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire rayonnant tandis que Masako hochait la tête.

_ « Bien sûr Jou-Chan, c'est quand même toi la plus jeune. Tu es sensée être celle qui connait le plus de comptines.

_ Au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu personne pour m'apprendre des comptines. »

Au moins, ça les avait fait réfléchir. Mais je pouvais aussi voir que mon ton les avait blessés. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement insensible.

« Bon oubliez ça, je vais chantonner celle que ma mère m'avait apprise. »

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me souvenir des paroles et encore moins pour me mettre à chantonner. C'était une comptine très populaire et j'étais sure que l'esprit la connaissait aussi. Effectivement, une voix enfantine ne tarda pas à se joindre à la mienne.

Masako me fit signe de continuer, pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur le fantôme. Au moment où elle murmura « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », les vitres se mirent à trembler, avant d'exploser, projetant des morceaux de verre dans toutes les directions. Par chance nous étions tous les trois au centre du gymnase et, par conséquent, le verre ne pouvait pas nous atteindre.

A ce moment précis d'énormes écritures apparurent sur les murs. A présent, tout le monde pouvait lire les mots _Onee-Chan_ écrits à la craie sur tous les murs. Au moins, maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce que voulait la petite fille.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin de retour à la base, et que tout fut rapporté dans les moindres détails, il fut temps pour Naru et Yasuhara de dévoiler le résultat de leurs recherches.

_ « La jeune fille qui est morte il y a trois an, j'ai trouvé de nouveaux détails sur sa mort. Il y avait de la poudre de craie partout sur le sol et la police a bel et bien jugé qu'il était impossible que ce soit la chute qui ait détruit le miroir. Quant aux deux autres affaires plus récentes, les circonstances étaient identiques, y compris pour la craie.

_ Et comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je. Ces informations ne devraient-elles pas être gardées secrètes par la police ? »

Yasuhara se contenta de me lancer son regard plein de malice qui indiquait qu'il ne parlerait pas plus.

« Bon, repris-je, comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait toujours de la craie ? Enfin, je veux dire … John en avait apparemment sur les mains quand il est arrivé, les messages et les marelles sont faits à la craie, et tu viens de dire qu'il y en avait dans la salle de bain. »

Naru me regarda bizarrement, avant de prendre la parole.

« Comme Mai l'a remarqué, la craie est omniprésente. La seule différence, c'est que l'esprit d'enfant s'en sert directement alors que pour les autres ce n'est que de la poudre. Je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en supposant que c'est l'enfant qui est responsable des autres phénomènes. »

Maintenant qu'on savait ce qui avait provoqué tout ça, à savoir le meurtre d'une pauvre enfant, on allait peut-être pouvoir faire notre boulot et exorciser les esprits.

**N/A : Et voilà comme promis j'ai posté le chapitre aujourd'hui. En même temps, il était assez court. Pour le suivant par contre il faudra attendre lundi. En attendant, laissez-moi des Reviews. Moi vouloir carburant !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Que le combat commence

**Ah les cours qui reprenne après les examens, quelle horreur. En plus mon emploi du temps est horrible … Bon allez, écrire permet d'oublier tous mes soucis !**

_Maintenant qu'on savait ce qui avait provoqué tout ça, à savoir le meurtre d'une pauvre enfant, on allait peut-être pouvoir faire notre boulot et exorciser les esprits._

**Chapitre 7 : Que le combat commence.**

Il y aurait trois exorcismes, comme l'expliqua Naru. Non pas que nous avions besoin d'explications mais il valait mieux mettre au point une stratégie dans les affaires où il y avait plusieurs esprits. Donc, comme je le disais, trois exorcismes, pour trois exorcistes. Le souci, c'était que deux d'entre eux seraient plus difficile à mener.

« Je ne m'attend pas à une résistance de la part du fantôme de l'incinérateur. Matsuzaki-San, penses-tu pouvoir t'en occuper ? Et ne me donne pas de faux espoirs s'il te plaît. »

Ayako le fusilla du regard pour faire bonne mesure mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa remarque (elle était plus mâture que moi). Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne nous mentait plus sur ses capacités.

« L'incinérateur et juste en face du parc. Il y a des arbres donc l'exorcisme ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Naru hocha la tête légèrement, avant de reprendre :

_ « Etant donné les meurtres commis par les deux fantômes restant. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas loin de devenir des démons. Il sera plus dur de les chasser. Néanmoins, on sait ce que veut la fillette donc on a un avantage.

_ Tu comptes utiliser un hitogata ? Demandai-je en songeant à l'affaire de la maison de poupée.

_ Exact. Ça devrait suffire. Par contre, Bloody Mary sera extrêmement difficile à exorciser…

_ T'inquiètes, le coupa Bou-San, avec John on sera deux exorcistes super entrainés, elle ne fera pas le poids.

_ Une des clés du succès est la confiance en soi, marmonnai-je, une des clés de la confiance en soi est la préparation. »

Devant le regard de Naru, je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Je n'avais pas pu retenir la citation d'Arthur Ashe que j'avais apprise au lycée. J'étais bien trop inquiète pour ça.

« Mai à raison. Il faut qu'on soit prêts sinon ça ne marchera jamais. »

* * *

Le dimanche matin, avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, nous étions en place. Ayako était dans ses habits de Miko, agenouillée devant l'incinérateur. Tout le reste de l'équipe était légèrement en retrait, prête à intervenir au moindre souci. Masako était juste à côté de moi, et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

_ « Tu te sens bien ? Demandai-je pour lui donner une occasion de parler.

_ Cet esprit ne posera pas de problème je pense. Elle veut juste que sa famille sache qu'elle n'a jamais fugué… »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Il faut dire que c'était souvent le cas. Je me demandai comment on pourrait expliquer à sa famille les véritables raisons de sa disparition. Je n'étais pas sure que « _Votre fille a été assassinée par un esprit qui voulait retrouver sa sœur et qui l'a jetée dans un incinérateur »_ soit très subtil.

Décidément, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment faire.

_ « Masako, comment on va faire pour que sa famille le sache ?

_ Naru va s'en charger. L'agence de son père emploie des gens rien que pour cette raison.

_ Je vois. »

Je reportai mon attention sur la Miko, qui avait commencé l'exorcisme. Ainsi que Masako l'avait prédit, il n'y avait aucune résistance de la part de l'esprit. Lorsque les esprits des arbres apparurent, je me mis à penser à mes parents. Je sais, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y réfléchir.

Si, un jour, quelqu'un venait me dire qu'ils étaient mort à cause d'un esprit, je n'étais pas sure de très bien le prendre, et pourtant je travaillais dans le secteur du paranormal. Je n'enviais absolument pas les employés dont le rôle était de parler à ces familles endeuillées.

« Ca y est, annonça Ayako en se levant, Masako peut vérifier mais il me semble que le problème est réglé ici. »

La médium se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se tourner vers Naru.

« Il faut s'occuper de la fillette maintenant. »

Sur ce, toute l'équipe de SPR se dirigea vers le gymnase, où les attendait un exorcisme plus compliqué que le précédent.

* * *

« Comment ça tu ne sens rien ! »

L'exclamation de Bou-San résonna dans le gymnase vide. Cela faisait presqu'un quart d'heure que Masako arpentait la salle dans tous les sens. Nous avions tous (sauf Naru et Lin bien sûr) chantonner des comptines mais l'esprit refusait toujours de se montrer.

« Comment on peut faire notre boulot si les esprits ne restent pas en place ! »

J'étais surprise, et je savais que je n'étais pas la seule. D'habitude, c'était moi qui m'énervais et partait en vrille. En plus, Bou-San était celui qui me calmait à chaque fois, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment calmer le moine.

John s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule, tout simplement. Bou-San sembla perdu un instant, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Intérieurement, je remerciai John. Le prêtre savait toujours comment régler les conflits avec un minimum de mots, dans ce cas précis, aucun.

_ « Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Naru quand on fut calmé, il faut trouver cet esprit.

_ Le dortoir des garçons ? »

Mon patron m'observa un instant, se demandant probablement si cette question était due à mon instinct de survie.

« Quoi ? Il me semble que les jumeaux Shiiro ont mentionné une petite fille qui se baladait dans leur dortoir de temps en temps. Je sais que c'est la nuit en général mais elle a peut-être voulu se cacher. »

Même Naru ne pu que reconnaître que j'avais peut-être raison (y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien).

Je me retrouvai donc seule, dans les couloirs du dortoir. L'équipe avait décidé de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Le plan était simple. Naru et Lin attendait dans le gymnase, pendant que le reste parcourait les couloirs, en chantonnant la comptine qui l'avait tant fait réagir la veille : la mienne. Si l'esprit se manifestait, il fallait ensuite le conduire le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à Naru, qui s'occuperait de lui.

Tout était prêt, mon patron m'avait même donné un plan du dortoir pour que je ne perde pas comme la dernière fois. « _Pour que tu n'ais pas besoin de l'aide des jumeaux infernaux »_ avait-il dit. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais Naru m'avait paru vraiment mignon avec son air un peu jaloux. Il aimait probablement être le héro de l'histoire.

Au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité, je pu entendre une voix d'enfant devant moi. Tout en continuant de chantonner, je fis demi-tour et des pas se firent entendre derrière moi. C'était bon, l'esprit me suivait. J'accélérai le pas et la température chuta de quelques degrés. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour que je me mette à frissonner. Ayako avait sans doute raison : je devais couver quelque chose.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me mettre à courir. L'esprit n'aimait visiblement pas être baladé et il commençait à me jeter des objets dessus. Je ne chantais même plus mais, de toute façon, la fillette était bien trop énervée pour s'en rendre compte. Elle répétait sans cesse « Onee-Chan, Onee-Chan », ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Je ne voulais pas spécialement rejoindre cette petite fille de l'autre côté.

Un de mes avantages, c'est que je possède un grand instinct de survie. Par conséquent, je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter la vitre qui passa juste au dessus de ma tête pour s'écraser quelques mètres devant moi.

Enfin, le gymnase était en vue. L'esprit ne faiblissait pas, contrairement à moi, et il était en train de gagner de l'avance. Heureusement, je finis par atteindre la porte et me précipitai à l'intérieur, dérapant et m'étalant de tout mon long. J'en avais vraiment marre d'avoir la poisse. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, les genoux douloureux, et me plaçai de côté pour que Naru soit la première personne que la fillette verra en entrant.

« Si tu veux ta sœur, viens la chercher elle est là. »

L'équipe arriva juste au moment des retrouvailles, probablement prévenue par Masako lorsque l'esprit avait quitté le dortoir. L'air se réchauffa et la fillette afficha enfin un sourire angélique. Elle venait de retrouver sa grande sœur.

* * *

Nous étions de retour à la base. En moins d'une journée, nous avions exorcisé deux esprits et toute l'équipe commençait à fatiguer. Néanmoins, le plus dur restait à faire avec Bloody Mary. Pendant qu'Ayako me soignait les genoux, je me tournais vers mon patron, n'ayant pas tout compris de ce qui venait de se passer.

_ « Naru, pourquoi la fillette trainait-elle dans le dortoir des garçons alors qu'elle cherchait sa sœur ?

_ J'ai parlé à des étudiants de l'époque, intervint Yasuhara, empêchant ainsi à Naru de répondre. Apparemment, sa sœur qui était élève ici avait l'habitude de la faire entrer en douce la nuit. En générale, elles restaient toutes les deux avec son petit ami de l'époque, qui voulait les protéger.

_ Raison pour laquelle elle restait dans le dortoir des garçons …

_ Exact, d'après cet homme, leur famille était horrible, la fillette se retrouvait toujours avec des bleus sur le corps. Elles étaient leur seul soutien, et il tentait de trouver sa place au milieu de tout ça.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à la grande sœur ? Je veux dire, pour faire hitogata il fallait les dates de naissance et de mort.

_ Après ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur, l'étudiante est tombée en dépression et elle s'est suicidée en sautant devant un train. »

Cette fois, c'était Naru qui avait parlé. Il ne montrait aucune émotion mais je sentais, non je savais, qu'il éprouvait de la peine pour ces deux pauvres enfants.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on s'occupe de Bloody Mary et ressasser le passer ne va pas nous aider. »

Ou pas. En fait, il semblerait que Naru soit bel et bien un garçon sans la moindre once d'humanité. Bon, j'exagère, il voulait probablement juste éviter que d'autres élèves ne perdent leurs yeux.

Le seul souci, ce serait de localiser l'esprit/le démon responsable de tout cela.

Ce fut à se moment que l'un des deux frères Shiiro débarqua dans la salle complètement paniqué. Il semblait terrorisé et avait du mal à parler. Il avait visiblement couru jusqu'ici.

« C'est Kei … la salle de bain … peux pas ouvrir la porte. »

Je savais bien que les jumeaux allaient finir par s'attirer des ennuis …

**N/A : et voilà, un chapitre comme promis ! Plus que deux ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps va me prendre le prochain, mais je pense pouvoir le poster vendredi dernier délai. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passera dans œil pour œil, ou que vous voulez juste donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, laissez moi des reviews …**


	8. Chapter 8 :Oeil pour oeil

**Bon, alors voilà, je ne pensais jamais en voir le bout mais j'en suis déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Yachiru-Chan, ma sœur voudrait savoir si ta mère est toujours d'accord pour lui donner un coup de main avec son stage.**

_« C'est Kei … la salle de bain … peux pas ouvrir la porte. »_

_Je savais bien que les jumeaux allaient finir par s'attirer des ennuis …_

**Chapitre 8 : Œil pour œil.**

Il n'était plus temps de se demander comment on allait trouver l'esprit. Bloody Mary était venue à nous et il fallait agir vite. Je n'étais pas certaine que Kei puisse tenir très longtemps avec un fantôme en colère qui veut lui faire la peau. En fait, je n'étais même pas sure qu'il puisse tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée.

En moins d'une minute, nous avions atteint la chambre des jumeaux et nous nous précipitions dans la petite pièce. Par chance, Bou-San pu défoncer la porte de la salle de bain, après avoir crié à Kei de s'éloigner de la porte.

A peine la voie fut-elle libre que je me précipitai à l'intérieur, malgré l'ordre de Naru de ne pas y aller. En s'éloignant de la porte le jeune homme s'était rapproché du miroir et donc de l'esprit qui y habitait. Il fallait à tout prix le sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Pendant que John et Bou-San se mettaient en place pour l'exorcisme, je tentais de sortir Kei de l'état catatonique dans lequel il était plongé. Le pauvre était si paniqué qu'il était tombé à genoux et refusait de bouger. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder derrière moi, sachant pertinemment que je ne n'aimerais pas ce que je verrais. Je pouvais presque sentir le regard de Bloody Mary et je ne tenais pas vraiment à le croiser, malgré ma curiosité. Je n'avais jamais pu voir le visage de l'esprit de manière très nette après tout.

Rei voulut s'approcher pour m'aider à emmener son frère loin d'ici, mais un regard vers le miroir le fit hésiter un instant. Agacée, car je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir toute seule, je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Regard que je regrettai presqu'aussitôt.

Bloody Mary avait du être jolie de son vivant mais, à présent, son visage était sal et maculé de sang. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient raides et poisseux, sans doute à cause du sang séché qu'on pouvait voir. A ce moment précis, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle portait bien son nom : « bloody ».

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas tout le sang, c'était le visage de l'esprit. Outre son rictus mauvais qui devait pouvoir effrayer n'importe qui, c'était son regard qui attirait tout de suite le notre. Enfin, plutôt l'absence de regard. Là où auraient du se trouver ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'une bouillie noirâtre. La mort ne lui avait apparemment pas rendu ses yeux.

« Mai dépêche toi de sortir de là, c'est dangereux ! »

La voix de Naru me ramena à la réalité. Il avait raison, évidemment, l'exorcisme d'un _presque démon _ne se faisait pas sans danger. Même Bou-San et John étaient de l'autre côté de la porte, s'éloignant le plus possible du fantôme pour ne pas courir de risque. Utilisant toute ma force, je parvins à remettre Kei sur ses pieds et commençai à me diriger vers la porte. Je le portais presque, ce qui rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait que trois pas entre moi et la porte.

Par chance, Rei choisit ce moment précis pour sortir de son état de torpeur. Il se précipita à mes côtés et fit sortir son frère. Je me dépêchai de le suivre, car il valait mieux rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pendant l'exorcisme.

Soudain, une force m'empêcha d'avancer. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si on me tenait, c'était plutôt qu'aucun muscle ne répondait. Je suppose que Bloody Mary ne voulait pas laisser partir ses victimes. Pendant que je tombais à genoux, je pouvais entendre Bou-San commencer ses chants. Il se doutait probablement que l'esprit n'était pas d'accord pour que je sorte de la pièce. Je me tournai vers le miroir, sans savoir pourquoi, et aperçu le sourire du fantôme.

Le miroir se fissura, avant d'exploser. John commença à prier, se joignant ainsi à la bataille pendant que l'ennemi était affaibli. Mais j'entendais à peine ce que mes amis disaient. Bloody Mary était sortie de son miroir.

Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de moi, la main tendue comme pour la poser sur la joue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche. Je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir le supporter. Ce fut à se moment que la douleur apparut. D'abord faible puis lancinante. Ma vision s'obscurcit et je dus fermer l'œil gauche, qui commençait à me brûler sérieusement.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas fini. Une main sur mon œil, j'observai avec effroi le visage de la jeune fille. La bouillie qui remplaçait son œil gauche disparut peu à peu, pour retrouver l'aspect d'un œil parfaitement sain. Néanmoins, cet œil commença immédiatement à pourrir et je compris aussitôt pourquoi elle volait les yeux de ses victimes régulièrement.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Je ne tournai pas la tête, toujours incapable de contrôler mon corps mais je devinai sans problème que c'était Naru. Qu'importe le nombre de remarques qu'il me lançait pour m'énerver, il était toujours là pour me sortir d'affaire. Lui seul aurait assez de cran pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'un exorcisme comme ça.

« Lin, donne leur un coup de main, je la sors de là. »

Immédiatement, il me souleva et me porta hors de la salle de bain. Je pouvais entendre Lin siffler et je savais qu'il avait envoyé ses shikis sur Bloody Mary pour détourner son attention et permettre ainsi à Naru de me sortir de là. L'œil droit toujours rivé sur Bloody Mary, je la regardai hurler de désespoir pendant que les démons l'encerclaient et que les prières avaient raison d'elle.

Lorsqu'enfin elle disparut, je pu sentir les effets de l'attaque s'estomper. Je pouvais de nouveau bouger. Par contre, mon œil me faisait toujours aussi mal et je craignis un instant qu'elle ne me l'ait arraché. Comme j'étais toujours dans les bras de Naru, je passai les bras autour de son cou et m'approchais de son oreille. Si le jeune homme fut gêné de mon comportement, il n'en laissa rien paraître, me demandant juste ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je crois que mon œil gauche est dans un sal état … »

Immédiatement après ça, je perdais connaissance.

**N/A : chapitre terminé à 23h22, je savais que j'y arriverais. Bon, j'essaierais de poster le dernier chapitre avant mardi ou mercredi. En attendant, laissez-moi des reviews ! Ou sinon je fais un caprice. Attention, les personnages seront ceux qui souffriront du manque de reviews (rire diabolique). Just kidding !**

|

V


	9. Chapter 9 : Enfin libre  ou presque

_« Je crois que mon œil gauche est dans un sal état … »_

_Immédiatement après ça, je perdais connaissance._

**Chapitre 9 : Enfin libre … ou presque.**

La première chose que je remarquai à mon réveil, c'était le blanc immaculé des murs. J'étais visiblement dans un hôpital. Ensuite, la douleur apparut. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti après l'attaque de Bloody Mary mais il y avait quand même quelque chose, comme un mal de tête persistant.

Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour remarquer un autre détail. Mon champ de vision semblait étrangement rétréci, en fait, je ne voyais plus grand-chose sur ma gauche. En fermant l'œil droit, je me rendis immédiatement compte que, non seulement mon champ de vision était réduit, mais je ne voyais absolument plus rien de l'œil gauche. Par réflexe, je levai la main pour la poser sur mon visage … et grognai en sentant un épais bandage.

« Je vais avoir du mal à passer inaperçue avec ça. »

A partir de là, ce fut le chaos. Et attention, je n'exagère presque pas en disant ça. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais toute l'équipe était dans la chambre. Dès que j'avais parlé, je les avais avertis que j'étais réveillée et je fus très vite coincée entre Bou-San et Ayako. Cette fois par contre, je ne ressentais aucune chaleur dans leur étreinte. Ils avaient du vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. Ça ou ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Avec deux collègues qui cherchaient à m'étrangler et un champ de vision réduit, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose mais j'apercevais mon patron, adossé à une fenêtre. Il semblait vraiment soulagé, ce qui, je suppose, était normal dans ce genre de situation.

Il y avait également John, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il priait. Je ne les voyais pas je pouvais entendre les jumeaux Shiiro, qui étaient vraiment les plus bruyants. Bon je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'ils racontaient mais au moins ça avait l'air amical. Un peu perdue, je tournai la tête, cherchant du regard mes deux autres collègues mais, étrangement, ni Yasuhara ni Lin ne se trouvaient dans la pièce. Je me demandais vraiment où ils étaient, étant donné que même Naru était là.

Ma question ne resta pas longtemps sans réponse. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer mes deux collègues. Ils avaient l'air encore plus grave que les autres et cela me fit un peu paniquer. Yasuhara s'installa sur le rebord du lit, tournant le dos à Bou-San et Ayako qui m'avaient enfin lâchée.

_ « J'ai parlé avec le médecin…

_ Il a les résultats des tests ? demanda Naru.

_ Oui, apparemment, c'est une sorte d'infection. Il ne comprend pas comment c'est possible, mais on dirait qu'un voile sombre a été posé sur l'œil, empêchant la lumière de passer.

_Et ça va guérir ? »

Cette fois c'était Ayako qui avait posé la question. La tension était presque palpable, chacun attendant la réponse avec appréhension.

« D'après eux, le seul espoir c'est que l'infection disparaisse d'elle-même, ce qui semble peu probable. En attendant, je suis désolé mais tu seras presque aveugle de l'œil gauche Mai. »

Ok, j'avais toujours mes yeux, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir supporter une cécité même partielle. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort : Kei s'était approché du lit et m'avait attrapé les mains.

_ « Désolé Mai, c'est ma faute …

_ Pas question de parler comme ça jeune homme, le coupai-je en souriant, j'ai choisi d'entrer dans cette salle de bain. S'il faut vraiment blâmer quelqu'un, c'est moi.

_ C'est pas faux. »

Je jetai un regard noir vers mon patron, probablement moins efficace que d'habitude. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que cette foutue histoire change le comportement de mes collègues avec moi. Si une simple chute pouvait les inquiéter à ce point, imaginez ce que pourrait causer la perte d'un œil.

Sentant la tension monter dans la chambre, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Avant de sortir, Rei se retourna et lança à la cantonade que le prétendu baiser que nous avions échangé n'était qu'une farce. A ces mots Naru sembla se détendre légèrement et je regrettai presque qu'il ait reconnu que ce n'était qu'une blague.

« Bon, commençai-je, je refuse de laisser la perte de vision changer mon mode de vie. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point ça va m'handicaper, mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Et vous ? »

En posant cette question, je savais que je ne leur laissais pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment laisser une pitié mal placée me pourrir la vie, alors même que je refusais de laisser le handicap le faire. John baissa les yeux. Le prêtre ne me mentirais pas, il semblait évident qu'il mettrait du temps à s'adapter. Bou-San et Ayako semblaient également en plein dilemme. Ce serait difficile, mais je savais je finirais par les raisonner. J'étais toujours vivante, et je comptais bien en profiter.

Yasuhara se contenta de me donner une grande claque dans le dos en me lançant que je pourrais toujours me recycler dans la piraterie. J'adorais vraiment ce type. Lin était silencieux, comme à son habitude, mais je savais que tant que je faisais mon boulot, il se moquait bien de mon apparence. Quant à Masako, elle se contenta de rester à mes côtés. Elle était vite devenue une amie proche, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne changerait pas d'attitude avec moi.

Quant à Naru…

_ « Quand est-ce que tu pourra reprendre le travail ?

_Bientôt j'espère… Tu te rends compte que tu m'as posé la même question quand tu es revenu d'Angleterre ?

_ Et tu m'as donné la même réponse… »

A ça, je souris de toutes mes dents. J'avais bien failli perdre ma famille, mais Naru m'avait une fois de plus prouvé que pour lui, j'avais bien ma place au sein de cette équipe. Qu'importe son arrogance, je ne changerais ma place pour rien au monde.

**Bon alors tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai sous-estimé la quantité de boulot nécessaire à ma fac. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais peut-être faire une sorte de suite, j'aime ben l'idée d'une Mai borgne. Qu'en dites-vous ? Reviews please… Et dites moi si vous voulez la vraie légende de Bloody Mary en épilogue, je pense que ça pourrait être pas mal.**


End file.
